X-121 Prototype MAC-Cannon
The X-121 Prototype MAC-Cannon is a variant of the standard United Nations Space Command Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The X-121 is designed to be fitted onto nearly any ship with the technological and physiological capacity. The Cannon is outwardly fitted, and its linear design is meant to keep it from too severely decapacitating the ship it is attached to. It is approximately three-hundred meters long and is capable of attaching to a variety of surfaces given its small base. The base features both a revolving system and altitude adjustments for increased accuracy without the ship having to conform such as with internal MAC-Cannons. One of the advantages of the X-121 is it has a much more accurate system of firing. It's system of outwardly fired shells gives it much greater advantages in directing the rounds, having a much greater barrel than an internal system. It fires 100 ton rounds as well, which take considerably less energy to fire from the ship. This allows for full charges to fire roughly seven shots in thirty seconds before needing to refresh the system and charge once more. Of course, it can be fired in any interval of time, the longer the time the less charge will be lost. When commiting portions of the Fusion Reactor to MAC-charge, the X-121 only depletes 13 % of a standard charge per shot. How many other systems are depleting the Fusion Reactor impacts the replenishing rate of the MAC charge. The normal charge time with three other systems being powered is roughly 6% every fifteen seconds, rendering a full charge from zero in 4 minutes and 15 seconds. The X-121 can be fired at any time as long as there is more than a 13 % charge commited to it. Anything less will not suffice to carry the round from the chamber effectively, yet because of the much lighter rounds it can fire more off with a full charge at once. One of the few disadvantages faced with this model is the actual fact it is out-boardly mounted. It is extremely succeptable to enemy weaponry, such as plasma lances or torpedos. Though made of a durable Titanium-A plated alloy, the Cannon would not withstand and function after taking a direct plasma weapon attack. This reinforces it's strategic use as a longer range weapon, supporting closer units like a sniper. Another disadvantage is the significantly smaller rounds. They are lighter than most MAC-rounds by nearly five hundred tons, but are still made of an extremely dense ferride-tungsten core. It is a trade off point, allowing for increased rate of fire while giving up the ability to lower shields quicker like the larger Cannons. It is extremely effective for pounding unshielded targets continuously from afar; into either submission or rupturing their hulls. This is precisely the reason it is a prototype, yet is still the most effective unit thus far. There are many that have been produced, yet production had halted because the time and money spent on making yet unnecessary weaponry is stretching certain military budgets thin. They are only conscripted to certain ships of high priority, in cases such as the Hesperus, and also in times of emergency when more battle ready ships need to be outfitted. Category:Weapons